It is sometimes necessary during construction, remodeling, and/or retrofitting of structures, such as residential and/or commercial buildings, to hang, support, and/or otherwise secure certain building components between structural members of the building. For example, ducts for use in heating, cooling, and/or ventilation systems (i.e. HVAC systems) are often hung, supported, and/or otherwise secured between structural members of the building, such as joists, studs, rafters, or the like.
There are known devices and methods of making and using duct hanger assemblies—each having advantages and disadvantages. There is an ongoing need to provide alternative designs, structures, assemblies, and/or methods for hanging, supporting, and/or otherwise securing building components between structural members in a building.